Angel's Cry
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: Bapak Komandan kita yang blonde ini harus menolong ibu-ibu yang mau melahirkan! emangnnya bisa? pokoknya baca aja deh... *dirajam readers* peringatan: kalo ga rame jangan banting leptop ato hape pinter kalian (sayang,mahal mening tutup en langsung buka fic lain yang lebih rame!)


Angel's Cry

A Fanfiction by Miku .S Shirota

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime.

_~Hajimete no, takaramono yo. Konna ni mo suki ni natte~_

_~Kepadamu, harta karun pertamaku. Aku sudah lama sangat mencintaimu.~_

-Serenade: a song by Okazaki Ritsuko, Fuits Basket Ost-

~Enjoy!~

* * *

Ini dia akibatnya kalau seorang komandan tertinggi diangkat dari kalangan yang bukan polisi militer. Erwin Smith, si komandan baru itu dibuat terus bolak-balik perpustakaan kerajaan, pengadilan tinggi, markas besar Pasukan Pengintai, taman umum (hanya untuk makan siang), kemudian perpustakaan kerajaan lagi hingga malam hari. Biasanya ia hanya cukup duduk di ruang komandan Pasukan Pengintai sambil terus menyusun seribu satu strategi penaklukan dinding maria. Kini, setelah sebulan ia diangkat menjadi komandan tertinggi, menggantikan komandan sebelumnya yang ternyata korup, ia hanya bisa duduk sambil menyidang, menindak, dan menyelidiki para anggota militer yang bertindak nakal.

"Kalau tahu begini, mestinya aku tidak menerima tawaran Ratu untuk menjadi komandan tertinggi!"

Keluhnya dalam hati, dengan tangan yang sudah penuh dengan laporan, bukannya sarapan. Ini masih pukul 8.30 pagi, masih ada waktu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi untuk kegiatan makan yang dinamakan sarapan itu.

Biasanya kalau sampai ia lupa sarapan, Levi (satu-satunya nama yang ia ingat di Pasukan Pengintai) akan datang dan membawakannya setangkup roti dengan secangkir kopi. Sambil sedikit _'ngedumel'_ tentunya, dari mulai masalah kebersihan meja kerjanya, hingga masalah kesehatan dirinya. Satu hal yang Erwin rindukan di sela-sela sesi _'ngedumel'_ itu, Levi kerap kali menceritakan tentang seorang prajurit wanita bernama Hanji Zoe. Sumpah demi Titan yang terlambat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya telah mati, Erwin tidak pernah hapal nama itu! Ahh... begini saja, biar kita bercerita sedikit kenapa Erwin hanya ingat seseorang yang bernama Levi itu. Enam bulan yang lalu, Erwin terjatuh langsung dari kepala Titan 3 meter yang hampir melahap anggotanya. Kepalanya membentur tanah dengan keras, dan hasilnya ia hilang ingatan. Kata dokter sih' tidak permanen, alias ingatannya bisa pulih kembali -setidaknya itulah yang Erwin ingat!-. Si Komandan hanya ingat Levi sebagai wakilnya, dan Levi adalah orang yang membantunya mengingat semua tentang Pasukan Pengintai. Levi juga mengingatkannya pada setiap prajurit, baik yang sudah mati, maupun yang masih hidup. Dan ajaibnya Erwin dapat mengingat semua prajurit itu dengan baik dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, kecuali nama itu, Hanji Zoe. Erwin merasa tidak pernah punya prajurit dengan nama absurd (menurutnya) itu. Ketika Levi menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai ciri-ciri khusus si prajurit yang 'ada dan tiada' itu, dengan cepat Erwin akan bilang,

"Orang itu... Sasha Blouse yang dengan kacamata bukan?"

Dan kalau begitu, Levi akan menyerah dan memilih untuk terdiam. Namun ada semacam perasaan haru dan rindu yang bercampur aduk di dalam hati Erwin tiap kali Levi menyebut nama itu. Maka dari itu, meskipun ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Hanji Zoe, tapi Erwin selalu membiarkan Levi untuk menceritakan tentangnya panjang lebar.

Masih 8.30 pagi, dan tangan Erwin masih penuh dengan laporan. Sebagai komandan tertinggi, ia sendiri yang harus mempelajari kasus yang terjadi di kemiliteran. Perut Erwin juga masih kosong, belum terisi kopi apalagi roti. Erwin merasakan mulas yang sangat karena lambungnya belum terisi sepotong roti-pun. Tapi rasa mulas itu akan hilang tiba-tiba kalau ia ingat laporan-laporan yang masuk kepadanya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, mengingat Erwin sangat benar-benar belum sarapan. Kali ini rasa mulas di perutnya tiba-tiba menghilang, hilang diganti pemandangan seorang wanita dengan perut yang membuncit seperti Titan 3 meter yang terlalu sering ia tebas. Yang nampaknya sedang kebingungan, karena ia harus membawa sebuah buku, tepatnya sebuah kamus besar. Hey, lelaki mana yang tidak iba melihat pemandangan seperti itu? Beban yang dibawa Erwin tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan beban yang dibawa wanita itu. Berbekal pemikiran seperti itu, Erwin langsung menolong si wanita yang rambutnya dikucir kuda itu tanpa komando terlebih dahulu.

"Biar saya bantu, Nyonya..." tawarnya pada si wanita berkacamata itu, tanpa aba-aba Erwin langsung meraih kamus besar yang dibawa sang wanita.

Si wanita tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih tentunya.

Tunggu dulu, wanita itu tidak asing lagi bagi Erwin. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu sering bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia bahkan merasa pernah sangat dekat dengan wanita itu. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan, ikatan kucir kuda itu, matanya yang lebar, dan kacamata itu... tidak salah lagi... tidak salah lagi!

"Anda guru bahasa isyarat Ratu bukan? Saya selalu melihat anda di istana!" Seru Erwin girang.

Si wanita tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kalau begitu, saya juga sering melihat anda di perpustakaan tuan," jawabnya lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Erwin penasaran,

"Anda pasti komandan tertinggi yang baru bukan?"

Kini Erwin yang mengangguk, "Tepat sekali Nyonya, perkenalkan namaku Erwin Smith!" ujarnya sopan.

"Semua orang sudah pasti tahu namamu tuan," si wanita terkekeh geli karena tingkah kikuk Erwin, "namaku Hanji Zoe kalau begitu!"

"Ehh... Hanji?" Erwin tertegun.

"Ada yang aneh dengan namaku?" tanya si wanita.

"Ahh... tidak, hanya saja Komandan Levi selalu bercerita tentang nama itu. Apa anda pernah bergabung di kemiliteran Nyonya?" tanya Erwin sopan.

Si wanita menggeleng dengan anggunnya, "orang seperti ku sangat tidak mungkin masuk dunia militer. Aku terlalu senang dengan ilmu pengetahuan, jadi aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk bergabung dengan dunia militer," jelas si wanita panjang lebar.

Setelah mengeluarkan kata 'Oh' dalam volume yang sangat kecil, baik Erwin maupun wanita itu tidak bersuara lagi selama beberapa detik.

"Suami ku, dia anggota Pasukan Garrison," ujar si wanita memecah keheningan singkat di antara mereka, "orang bilang dia sangat mirip dengan anda," lanjutnya, sambil terus berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sangat pelan, serta mencoba sedikit tersenyum.

Erwin terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ku pikir pasukan Garrison tidak pernah punya anggota dengan mata biru seperti ku,"

"Siapa tahu? Garrison punya segudang anggota bukan?" timpal si wanita itu cepat.

Erwin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seolah setuju dengan pernyataan si wanita itu.

"Kau benar juga Nyonya!" gumam Erwin.

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang begitu yakin," ujar si wanita tiba-tiba, "ingatanku sedikit terganggu. Menurut dokter itu karena aku terlalu sedih mendengar kabar kematian suamiku," si wanita melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Ma... maafkan aku..." ujar Erwin terbata-bata, ia ingat betul ekspedisi terakhirnya sebagai komandan Pasukan Pengintai enam bulan yang lalu. Itu melibatkan banyak prajurit dari tiga kesatuan, dan Pasukan Garrison kehilangan seperempat anggotanya kala itu.

"Tidak apa, itu bukan salah anda bukan?" balas si wanita riang, kemudian ia mengelus perutnya yang buncit itu dalam sebuah gerakan yang sangat feminim, "lagipula, aku masih memiliki anak ini," lanjuntya sambil tersenyum senang.

Aneh bin ajaib, seketika Erwin juga merasakan kesenangan yang dirasa wanita tersebut. Andai ia jadi seorang perempuan, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa setegar wanita hebat yang ada di samping kanannya kini. Andai tanganya tidak penuh karena laporan dan kamus besar yang dibawa wanita itu, rasanya ingin sekali Erwin memeluk wanita itu. Erwin sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat ingin memeluk wanita itu, mungkin perasaan simpatiknya.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama, mendadak si wanita itu ambruk dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat kain baju di sekitar perutnya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, menurut Erwin.

"Nyonya kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erwin sigap. Segala buku, segala laporan yang ada di tangannya ia lemparkan begitu saja. Erwin langsung meraih pundak si wanita, mencegahnya agar tidak benar-benar terjatuh ke lantai, bahaya bukan kalau ia sampai terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai?

Si wanita sendiri mendadak meringis kesakitan, meski dalam suara tertahan ia mencoba mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia bersumpah kalau perutnya sangat sakit.

'tidak...tidak...' gumam Erwin khawatir di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau benar-benar si wanita itu akan melahirkan di lorong istana kerajaan? Dengan wajah pucat panik, Erwin sedikit memainkan kepalanya. Memalingkan wajahnya ke sana-sini, berharap ada bala bantuan. Ya... setidaknya seorang wanita juga yang bersedia menolong wanita yang air ketubannya mulai keluar ini.

Dan benar saja, ada seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja melintas di sana, ditemani seorang lelaki pula! Namun nampaknya Erwin benar-benar harus sedikit bersabar, sebab si wanita yang tengah melintas itu adalah sang Ratu dan laki-laki yang bersamanya adalah Levi.

"Kau membuatnya keguguran?" ujar Levi ketus.

"Kau ini bagaimana, bukannya membantuku!" sentak Erwin sebagai balasan pernyataan Levi tadi.

'Kau mau membawanya ke mana?' tanya sang Ratu dalam bahasa isyarat yang diterjemahkan oleh Levi.

"Ahh.. ke rumah sakit tentunya Yang Mulia!" jawab Erwin cepat. Sang Ratu mungkin tidak bisa berbicara, tapi sang ratu bisa mendengar dan pendengarannya cukup baik.

'Kau gila? Ini masih kompleks istana, bagaimana kalau sampai bayinya keluar di halaman kerajaan?' balas sang Ratu geram, 'bawa dia ke ruang tidur tamu kerajaan!' perintah sang Ratu pada Erwin.

"Uhm... Levi, Ratu tidak menyuruhku saja bukan?" Erwin mencari pembelaan pada lelaki yang 28 cm lebih pendek dari dirinya itu.

"Kau ingin bayinya mati kalau sampai aku yang menggendongnya?" balas Levi dingin,

"ayolah Alis-Rumput-Liar! Kau ini lelaki berotot dengan bobot 92 Kg! Dan kau tidak bisa menangkut dia seorang diri?!" lanjut Levi geram.

'Tunggu apalagi?' ujar sang Ratu dalam bahasa isyaratnya dan dengan kesalnya.

Mau tidak mau, Erwin menggendong si wanita itu sendirian menuju ruang tamu kerajaan. Ruang tidur tamu kerajaan beratus-ratus kali lebih baik daripada lorong istana, pikir Erwin.

Ada sekitar 2 pelayan sang ratu, yang mengaku bahwa mereka pernah membantu proses persalinan. Mereka langsung saja 'direkrut' sang Ratu untuk menolong guru bahasa isyarat si ratu yang mulai tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Berkali-kali si wanita itu berteriak kesakitan, menangis bahkan. Si Ratu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, ia sendiri berdiri ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Ia belum pernah tahu rasa sakit saat melahirkan. Setelah melepaskan jas militernya yang sudah penuh dengan bau amis dari air ketuban, juga sedikit noda darah, Erwin hanya bisa _mondar-mandir_ di sekitar ruangan. Sedangkan Levi sudah mau muntah melihat banyaknya darah yang merembes di kain penutup kasur. Ya, si prajurit, ehm... maksudnya Komandan kemanusiaan yang terkuat itu tidak tahan melihat darah dalam volume yang banyak, karena menurutnya itu sangat kotor!

"Maaf, tapi ada yang perlu saya bantu?" Levi menawarkan jasanya pada dua pelayan yang sedang serius itu.

"Ah... maafkan saya Komandan, tapi bisakah anda mengambilkan selimut di kamar kecil samping ruangan ini?" perintah sang pelayan.

"Baiklah..." ujar Erwin sigap, sebelum tangannya dicengkram oleh Levi dengan beringasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk mengambil selimut bukan?" tanya Erwin polos.

"Memangnya Komandan di ruangan ini hanya kamu?" balas Levi sinis, "kau lupa aku ini sudah mengambil jabatanmu di Pasukan Pengintai? Rambut kuning sialan!"

"Ehh... tapi Pasukan Pengintai sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Pasukan Pengawas Khusus bukan?"

"Terserah apa katamu, aku akan mengambil selimut itu!" balas Levi sambil pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Erwin kembali dibuat ketar-ketir, dipandanginya sang Ratu yang masih setia dengan sudut ruangan. Kemudian Erwin kembali pada kegiatan konyolnya, _mondar-mandir_ di ruangan itu. Menikah saja belum, apalagi harus melihat proses persalinan! Yang jelas di dahinya kini ada tetesan keringat sebesar biji jagung kolosal.

"Lalu... sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Erwin pada sang Ratu.

Sang Ratu menulis sebuah kalimat pada papan komunikasinya,

'Tolong dia bodoh!'

"Bagaimana bisa? Setidaknya anda dan wanita ini sama-sama perempuan bukan? Pasti kalian bisa saling mengerti!" jawab Erwin cepat, "a... aku tidak mau jadi lelaki bejat lho, Yang Mulia!" Erwin kembali membela dirinya.

'KAU MAU MENYURUH RATU YA! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENOLONGNYA!' balas sang Ratu dengan mata yang membulat, mungkin saja bola matanya sedikit keluar. Apapun itu kata-katanya, yang jelas wajah sang Ratu benar-benar sangat mengerikan! Ini semua bukan karena ia marah pada Erwin, melainkan karena si Ratu sangat ketakutan mendengar teriakkan-teriakkan si wanita yang benar-benar tidak bisa terbayangkan. Belum lagi ditambah seorang pelayan, yang dalam kondisi serius-seriusnya itu, tiba-tiba berkata,

"Nyonya bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya!"

Baik sang Ratu maupun Erwin mendadak terperangah antara rasa jijik, takut, dan juga lega. Erwin bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sementara sang Ratu hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

'Ta...tadi dia bilang ke... kkke... kke...' ujar Erwin dan juga sang Ratu berbarengan di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Sang Ratu kembali ke alam sadarnya lebih cepat dari Erwin. Dengan papan komunikasi itu, sang Ratu memukul kepala Erwin keras-keras

'Tunggu apa lagi Erwin! Cepat tolong dia!'

Kalimat itu tertulis dalam satu tulisan yang sangat tidak rapi, sepertinya sang Ratu mulai panik juga.

'Ya ampun!' gumam Erwin dalam hati dengan perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat, dan sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolong wanita ini. Bukankah sudah ada dua pelayan yang membantunya? Pikir Erwin.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya, tapi anda harus berusaha! Kami tahu pasti sangat berat kalau harus berjuang sendiri," ujar seorang pelayan pada si wanita itu.

"Tapi ini demi bayi anda!" timpal pelayan yang lainnya.

Kalimat-kalimat tadi seolah membuka hati Erwin. Ia teringat akan cerita si wanita itu tadi, ia teringat wajah sendu si wanita saat menceritakan tentang suaminya –yang menurut orang sangat mirip dengan Erwin!-.

Dengan lembut Erwin mendekati si wanita yang tengah mengerang-erang kesakitan itu. Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya, dan dengan tangan kirinya ia mengusap lembut kepala si wanita berkacamata, yang kacamatanya sudah dilepas.

"Aku mungkin bukan suamimu Nyonya, tapi kalau kau tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu, kau bisa meremas tanganku," ujar Erwin lembut.

Si wanita itu menatap Erwin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia mencoba sedikit tersenyum.

"Anggap saja, aku adalah suami mu itu..." Erwin tersenyum lembut pada si wanita, "katamu, ia sangat mirip denganku bukan?" lanjut Erwin.

Si wanita mulai meraih tangan Erwin yang lumayan besar. Di arahkannya tangan milik Erwin ke wajahnya, kemudian ia menciumnya lembut, seolah Erwin benar-benar suaminya.

"Ma... maafkan aku..." ujar si wanita lirih.

Erwin kembali tersenyum tenang, lalu ia mengecup dahi si wanita, seolah wanita itu adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Berjuanglah!" bisik Erwin memberi semangat pada si wanita.

Sang Ratu, dan dua pelayan itu kemudian menjadi terharu. Seolah mereka sedang menonton pertunjukkan drama romantis gratis di kamar tamu itu. Sang Ratu yang berambut kuning keemasan itu bahkan sampai meneteskan airmatanya.

"UUUWAAAAAHHH... SAKIT SEKALIIII!" seru si wanita itu sambil menarik rambut

Erwin tiba-tiba, Erwin sukses dibuat meringis karenanya.

Begitu seterusnya, rambut Erwin habis di tariknya. Tangan Erwin habis di remasnya, telinga Erwin habis diteriakinya. Bahkan kemeja putih milik Erwin robek pada bagian lengannya, akibat dari cengkraman kuat si wanita itu. Satu kata yang kembali mampir di benak Erwin, 'sabar!' mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi itu. Erwin sendiri yang bersedia untuk menolong si wanita itu. Sebetulnya Erwin tidak tega juga melihat penderitaan si wanita itu. Saking tidak teganya, Erwin sampai menutup matanya, dan ikut meremas tangan si wanita itu dengan tidak lupa meletakkannya pada kening milik Erwin. Hingga suara tangisan seorang bayi membuat mata Erwin kembali terbuka.

"Nyonya selamat! Dia laki-laki!" seru salah seorang dari dua pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu.

Si wanita itu menatap putra tunggalnya dengan tatapan bahagia selama 3 menit. Sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Nyonya... nyonya... anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erwin khawatir.

"Tenang saja Komandan, dia hanya kelelahan," jelas seorang pelayan yang lainnya.

Sang Ratu memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Erwin dan si wanita itu, dan sang bayi tentunya. Sesaat sang Ratu tersenyum jahil, kemudian ia berkata pada Erwin.

'Hey Erwin, percaya tidak, mata anak itu biru seperti punyamu!'

"Anda ternyata bisa bercanda juga ya!" ujar Erwin sambil menyeringai, "mata ayahnya memang biru kok!" lanjut Erwin tidak kalah jahil.

"Komandan Erwin mau coba menggendongnya?" tawar si pelayan dengan seorang bayi mungil di dekapannya.

"Tapi... aku bukan ayahnya!" Erwin kelabakan.

Sang Ratu dengan cepat menepuk bahu Erwin dan berkata (dalam tulisan tentunya!)

'berpura-puralah menjadi ayahnya! Kau kan' sudah berjanji akan berpura-pura menjadi suami guruku!' paksa sang Ratu.

Dengan perasaan canggung, Erwin akhirnya memenuhi tantangan sang Ratu. Si pelayan yang tengah menggendong si bayi, kemudian mengajarkan Erwin bagaimana caranya menggendong bayi dengan benar. Kemudian ia memindahkan sang bayi ke dalam dekapan sang komandan berambut kuning keemasan itu.

Si bayi sebetulnya masih menangis, hanya saja volumenya sedikit melemah sekarang ini. Badannya masih menggeliat lucu di dalam dekapan sang komandan dengan gerakkan yang lebih tenang.

"Lihat, dia mulai tenang!" seru pelayan nomor satu.

"Sepertinya anda cocok menjadi ayahnya Komandan Erwin! Lihat, bahkan alis anak itu sama tebalnya dengan alis anda!" goda pelayan yang lainnya.

'Sebaiknya kau benar-benar menjadi ayahnya, Erwin!' goda sang Ratu, 'mereka terlihat benar-benar seperti ayah dan anak ya?' ujar sang Ratu pada kedua pelayannya.

Dan dua orang pelayan itu sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak atas candaan sang ratu,

"Anda bisa saja Yang Mulia!" ujar salah seorang diantaranya sebelum meminta izin untuk membereskan kamar tamu yang sudah mulai berantakkan itu. Sedang yang lainnya meminta izin untuk menjeput dokter kerajaan yang hampir tiba di halaman istana.

Erwin melemparkan pandangannya pada sang bayi yang mulai tenang itu, ada perasaan lega yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Erwin kemudian mengeluarkan sedikit airmatanya, tanda ia sangat terharu. Dengan rasa sayang, Erwin mencium kening si bayi, lalu tersenyum girang, lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada sang Ratu,

"Yang mulia... entah mengapa aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat anak ini," ujarnya dengan rasa haru yang bisa dibilang sedikit berlebihan, "Suaranya, suara tangisannya tadi, seperti suara malaikat yang memanggil-manggil namaku!" gumam Erwin riang.

'Memang begitu seharusnya bayi yang baru lahir!' jelas sang Ratu sok tahu.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang menggendong anakku sendiri, ha...ha..ha.." balas Erwin sambil tersenyum riang seperti seorang bocah yang baru diberi mainan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam,

"Jadi, rasanya menjadi seorang ayah itu seperti ini bahagianya?"

'Aku bilang juga apa? sudahlah, kau saja yang jadi ayah dari anak itu!' sang Ratu kembali menggoda Erwin.

"Ha... ha... ha... itu sangat tidak mungkin Yang Mulia Historia!" jawab Erwin cepat.

Lalu, Erwin berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan si bayi pada sang ibu yang masih pingsan karena kelelahan itu. kemudian ia berbisik pada sang bayi,

"Itu Ibumu nak!"

Setelah itu, sebuah kecupan lainnya mendarat begitu saja di kening si wanita. Erwin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus melakukan itu. Rasanya seperti ada magnet yang sangat kuat di kening si wanita yang masih belum sadar itu.

"Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu, kau sudah berusaha sangat keras!" bisik Erwin tiba-tiba dengan si bayi yang masih setia di dekapannya. Sial, tidak ada yang menyadari bisikkan Erwin tadi, bahkan Erwin sendiri lupa pernah berbisik seperti itu setelah sepuluh detik kemudian.

Sungguh sang ratu dibuat menangis karena pemandangan indah itu. Sang ratu hanya bisa berandai dalam tangis harunya, langsung sesaat ia melihat kilatan airmata menetes di pipi Erwin.

'krek...!'

Pintu terbuka perlahan, adalah Levi yang membuka pintu tersebut, dengan sebuah selimut besar dan sebuah selimut kecil di tangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun seketika matanya membulat karena tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat di depannya kini.

"Selamat Erwin, kau resmi menjadi seorang ayah sekarang!" godanya dingin.

"Hei... aku bukan ayahnya!" bisik Erwin kesal pada Levi.

Sang ratu, sang bayi, dan si wanita (jauh di dalam alam mimpinya) tersenyum riang atas candaan Levi yang tergolong sangat lucu untuk ukuran keluarga Ackerman seperti dirinya.

* * *

*)And the side story over!

Ada lanjutannya ko' ini adalah sebagian kecil dari universe Eru-Han guehh! Bwakakakakak *dirajam abis-abisan* Tengkyu buat ibu bidan jagoan, yang udah berbagi pengalamannya waktu nolongin orang melahirkan. Da aku mah apa atuh bu, kerja ge di laboratorium, sambil ga kerja malah buat fanfic! (sungguh, pegawai terlaknat!) Mwehehehe... juga buat Opiw Ackerman kuhh, atas bebeemnya yang suka nanyain progress fic gueh, sori piw Eru-Han universenya masih WIP. wv jadinyah gue buat side fic.a dulu dahh ahahaha...

Akhir kata, tengkyu udah ngikutin semua fic guehh...!

* * *

Omake

Levi, prajurit kemanusiaan yang paling kuat dan yang sudah bukan prajurit lagi, sedang menangis diam-diam. Kalau ia menangis karena sedih, tidak mungkin ia memasang wajah _sumringah_ dengan senyum sangat simetris bukan? (silahkan kalian membayangkan wajah Levi yang tersenyum bahagia se bahagia-bahagianya!). diraihnya pundak sang Ratu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih Historia!" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

'Terima kasih, untuk apa?' tanya Historia, sang Ratu, dalam bahasa isyaratnya. Hanya Levi dan Hanji yang paham bahasa itu.

"Untuk sahabatku, Erwin!" balas Levi cepat, "Kau memberikannya kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impiannya!"

'Impian yang mana?' tanya Historia kembali.

"Impian untuk menggendong anak pertamanya tahu!" jawab Levi cepat dan jahil, "Ia hanya mengetahui ayahnya, maka dari itu Erwin pernah berkata padaku. Kalau suatu saat, ia menjadi seorang ayah, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menggendong anaknya," jelas Levi.

Historia kemudian tersenyum malu, 'itu bukan untuk impian Komandan Erwin!' balasnya, 'tapi itu adalah bentuk permintaan maafku pada Komandan Erwin dan Mayor Hanji. Karena aku telah lancang menghapus ingatan mereka berdua!' lanjutnya.

Sesaat Historia mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian ia kembali menggunakan bahasa isayratnya dan berkata,

'Kuharap, anak itu akan tumbuh seperti anak-anak yang lain. Dan dia tidak akan terlarut dalam keadaan, bahwa sampai kapanpun orang tuanya tidak akan pernah bersatu.'

Lalu, Historia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tanda penyesalannya yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Aku tahu ini sedih," ujar Levi tiba-tiba, "tapi cukuplah keluarga Ackerman yang mengetahui kabar bahagia ini!" lanjutnya sambil tidak melepaskan sedetikpun senyuman di wajah datar miliknya sepanjang hari itu.

'Kau tahu tidak, Hanji akan memanggil anaknya itu dengan apa?' tanya Historia girang, Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Hanner!' tulis Historia pada papan komunikasinya.

"Aku bilang juga apa, mereka masih saling menyukai walau ingatan mereka terhapus!" Levi menyeringai dengan tangan yang masih memegang papan komunikasi sang ratu. Mendadak Levi meraih batu tulis yang biasa Historia gunakan untuk menulis di papan itu, "Aku menambahkan nama keduanya!"

Di papan itu kini tertulis 'Hanner Smith'

Sang ratu kemudian tersenyum jahil, ia merebut kembali papan itu dari tangan Levi dan mulai menulis. Setelahnya, si ratu menyerahkan papan itu dengan cepat pada Levi, lalu membuat bahasa isyarat lagi,

'Kau lupa ingatan mereka sudah aku hapus? Jadi anak itu tetap akan memakai marga ibunya!' ujar Historia sombong.

Levi makin tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat nama lengkap bayi yang baru berusia beberapa jam itu,

"Hanner Smith Zoe?" tanya Levi pada Historia, "Nama yang bagus juga!"


End file.
